Estrellas y Guerreros
by AgresteDu
Summary: La aparente calma que los embarga a todos después de que -por deseos de Athena- la orden dorada fuera revivida para disfrutar la paz que habían conseguido. Pero Athena y sus caballeros deberán enfrentar a una diosa con la que nunca habían luchado, como si -a falta de Hades- otro dios viniera a tomar su lugar. Ahora Izanami y sus Astros se enfrentarán a los Santos de Athena.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva mañana en el Santuario solo significaba una cosa, deben volver a sus deberes diarios. Puede que la Guerra Santa haya terminado, pero eso no significa que los daños causados en esta van a desaparecer por arte de magia. No, los Santos de Oro pueden revivir, pero el reconstruir un montón de piedras no podía hacerse —ese es el pensamiento de unos cuantos, en donde se incluyen también algunos de la Orden Dorada, especialmente esos que no preferirían estar haciendo algo diferente con esa nueva vida que se les ha dado—.

Y, mientras revisan los planos de la reconstrucción, un par de Santos de Oro sacan a relucir un tema que ninguno de los ahí presentes había considerado desde que la batalla de las doce casas se dio —claro que en ese momento solo fue un pensamiento individual, ajeno al de los demás—.

Este Santo fue Afrodita que, con poco interés, solo quería hablar de algo y, quizás, poder compartir recuerdos que sí fueran gratos, como lo eran los años antes de que Saga traicionara al Patriarca.

—¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes la ha buscado? —cuestiona con "sana" curiosidad el doceavo guardián, dirigiéndose especialmente a aquellos que eran más unidos con la persona en cuestión.

Esto son: Milo, Mu, Camus, Aioria, Kanon y Aioros —Shaka no lo está acompañando—; los cuales solo se dirigen miradas entre ellos, como si estuvieran compartiendo un pensamiento.

—Al final, ella no es una guerrera y es más seguro estar lejos del Santuario; es imposible predecir cuándo una nueva Guerra Santa puede estallar —Es Camus quien responde por todos, aunque algunos, como Milo y Kanon, no parecen estar del todo convencidos.

—También han sido muchos años; buscarla sería abrir de nuevo las heridas —Esta vez es Aioros quien habla, diciendo cada palabra con palpable nostalgia.

Saga se vuelve a verlos, dejando de lado su labor —el cual es ver cuantos materiales se necesitan para cada construcción y procurar que, si es necesario, más material sea llevado—. Un pequeño silencio se instala entre ellos.

Al final el objetivo de Afrodita no se logra y decide irse junto a Aldebarán que está trayendo lo que encargó para su templo. Lo que son unos sacos de tierra y fertilizante para hacer que su jardín renazca en todo su esplendor.

—¿No tienen curiosidad? —Kiki, que había escuchado todo y con la absoluta inocencia infantil, les pregunta. No entiende exactamente por qué se privan de saber de esa persona, es una nueva oportunidad de vivir y deberían aprovecharla.

—Yo le seguí el rastro por unos años. Volvió a Japón meses antes de la batalla de las doce casas, pero desde ahí le perdí la pista… Estuve ocupado con otros asuntos, como recordaran —Dohko responde con simpleza, dando a entender que siempre se preocupó por esa personita de la que Shion siempre le escribía.

—Creo que la envidio un poco —Milo suelta de repente, captando la atención de todos de nuevo, justo cuando estaban por continuar con sus labores respecto a los planos y materiales —; me refiero a que, ella tuvo la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal…nosotros ni revividos tenemos eso.

—No podemos quejarnos, Athena nos dio está nueva oportunidad y debemos mostrar gratitud —Aioria y Mu asienten a las palabras del Santo de Sagitario; después de todo, en un futuro podrán disfrutar de esa tranquilidad que el fin de Hades significó para ellos y el mundo.

Milo solo se encoje de hombros y se va, irá a recoger escombros para despejar zonas. Si igual se estaba aburriendo al armar los diseños de los doce templos, de los cuales todavía faltan de Libra para abajo.

Mientras, en un templo oculto entre las montañas, rodeado de cipreses y sombras, se encuentra una entrada hacia el Inframundo, el cual es ahora está por ser gobernado por Yan después de la caída de Hades. Pero hay un conflicto llevándose a cabo, entre él y la diosa Izanami. Por esa misma razón.

Los soldados de ambos solo están a la espera de lo que sucederá. Los cuatro Astros Celestes, los que comandan a los demás astros del ejército de la diosa de la creación y de la muerte, son los que observan todo. Al gobernar en una misma zona terrenal, no es de extrañar que se disputen sus cargos, pero ante la falta del dios del Inframundo… todo se ha intensificado.

—¿Qué creen que suceda? Sin el dios Hades, está la necesidad de un gobernante en el Inframundo y ellos, que desde muchos siglos lo han habito, se lo disputan… —El Tigre Blanco, portando sus blancas vestiduras, se da media vuelta después de esas palabras. No se quedará a ver el desenlace, él ya ve venir una Guerra Santa. Dirige una mirada hacia los otros tres Astros Celestes, pero ninguno se vuelve hacia él.

Antes de que este por irse, es detenido por la voz del Pájaro Rojo.

—En estas circunstancias, preguntarse algo como eso es bastante inocente. La cuestión real es: ¿contra quién lucharemos? —Sus ojos verdes reflejan frialdad y esta vez, se vuelve hacia el Tigre Blanco —. Te avisaremos si sucede algo, Arjen.

Este se vuelve y se retira, dándole la espalda a la disputa entre dioses.

Solo uno de los de los cuatro Astros Celestes parece sudar frío ante la expectativa de lo que esa disputa desencadenará; ella sabe que, por algún motivo u otro, siempre irán por quien defiende la tierra de todo mal.

Athena estará involucrada, eso es asegurado.

Y ante ese pensamiento, el Inframundo parece de nuevo oscuro y con la disposición de castigar; pero porque ahora todo se ha tornado diferente ante su nuevo gobernante, aunque todo se vea exactamente igual. Esto significa que ambos dioses han tomado una decisión.

—¿Y Tigre Blanco? —Solo Dragón Verde no aparta la mirada de su diosa, mientras los otros dos se dirigen una pequeña entre sí.

—Decidió esperarla afuera —Responde Tortuga Negra, delatando ser una muchacha que, oculta por las vestiduras de la tortuga, apenas se distingue su género, considerando que el cabello largo no es algo que delate.

—¿A qué pacto habéis llegado, mi diosa? —Dragón Verde, que también es una dama, se inclina ante la deidad, esperando no note su aflicción. Mechones de su cabello negro caen a sus costados.

—Ambos gobernaremos, yo me encargaré del "Hades" y él del "Tártaros". Los Campos Elíseos son de ambos —responde ella sin mucho interés, pero con algo perturbando su mente —. No obstante, hay catorce almas que nos fueron robadas —Dragón Verde se prepara para las siguientes palabras, ella sabe a qué catorce almas se refiere —; y vamos a recuperarlas. Athena se atrevió a robarlas con la ausencia de Hades, eso no está permitido, es romper las reglas de la vida y de la muerte. Iremos por esas almas.

Los tres Astros Celestes asienten a las palabras de su diosa.

Una nueva Guerra Santa inicia.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna opinión?_

 _Dato: Tome de base la mitología China y la Japonesa, por eso es que ven a Izanami y a Yan-luo; además, decir que los Astros Celestes están basados en las constelaciones Chinas y que ellas tienen sus variantes en la occidental, pero esto se irá explicando conforme avance la historia._

 _Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

La reconstrucción del Santuario sigue lento, apenas se han terminado las casas de los Santos femeninos y el Templo de Libra solo tiene sus cimientos; por ello, todos los Santos de Oro sin su Templo viven amontonados con los que sí lo tienen —para disgusto de estos—. Desde el Templo principal se puede ver como las cosas avanzas, se ve el entusiasmo de los aspirantes y de los propios santos que colaboran con dicha labor.

Athena observa a todos trabajar, animándolos desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Shion le hace compañía, mientras este revisa los avances técnicos de la reconstrucción —dígase todos los gastos que está acarreando hacer que el Santuario vuelva a ser lo que era antes de las batallas que ahí se libraron—.

Todos son, por supuesto, ajenos a los eventos que se llevaron a cabo en el Inframundo y los cambios que esto ha generado. Sin embargo, Athena presiente que algo está por suceder.

—Me atrevo a decir que dentro de dos semanas ya tendremos todo el Santuario restaurado; lo más difícil son los Doce Templos —Le menciona a la diosa, quien asiente dedicándole una sonrisa a su fiel patriarca.

Todo se siente en su lugar, como si así es como debió haber sido. Pero ese sentir no la deja del todo tranquila, quizás realizar una reunión para que todos estén alerta pueda traer paz a su corazón.

—Shion, necesito que reúnas a los Santos de Oro. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarse —El patriarca asiente a las palabras de su diosa —. Si es posible, para antes del almuerzo.

Ella se retira para planear bien las palabras que utilizará, no quiere sembrar el pánico afirmando que —posiblemente— una nueva Guerra Santa pueda iniciar, pero tampoco puede descartarlo. Esa sensación que la ataca es inconfundible, en muchas vidas anteriores la ha sentido… es ese sentido de que algo está a punto de atacar a la Tierra.

Mientras, en el lugar que ocupa el Templo de la Virgen, están tres santos de oro: Shaka, Mu y Aldebarán. Los tres están midiendo el terreno —o eso intentan, ya que no se ponen de acuerdo sobre la manera de medir—. Pero hacen el esfuerzo, lo único que tienen claro es cómo serán los cimientos, pero sin las medidas eso no es de mucha ayuda. Pocas veces tienen esos problemas —sobre todo ellos tres—, no obstante, parece ser un caso especial.

—Llamemos a Saga, él lleva el registro de todo, por lo que las medidas deberíamos hacerlas de acuerdo a las que está utilizando —Un poco cansado de discutir a esas horas de la mañana, Mu, hace la sugerencia. A pesar de que Saga está en Géminis realizando las medidas en compañía de su gemelo.

—O podríamos preguntar a Camus, él le pasa al patriarca los avances cada mañana —Esta sugerencia la hace Shaka, a sabiendas de que el Santo de Acuario está más cerca, en el recién empezado Templo de Libra. Mu asiente ante ello, siendo lo más sencillo en esos momentos, sobre todo por cuestiones de tiempo.

Justo en esos momentos se hace un pequeño comunicado a través del cosmos, consiguiendo que todos los santos de oro sepan que deben presentarse en el Templo principal de inmediato.

—Creo que las medidas tendrán que esperar.

Los otros dos santos asienten a las palabras de Tauro, por lo que se encaminar hacia el templo principal.

Y los demás, desde sus posiciones en el santuario, hacen lo mismo.

¿Qué será lo que el patriarca quiere decirles?

* * *

En Japón, en una pequeña cafetería, cuatro personas están reunidas tomando café —muy tranquilas como si no tuvieran una guerra a cuestas—. Ninguno de los cuatro es japonés de nacimiento, sin embargo, vivieron ahí en algún momento de sus vidas.

—Entonces, Seiki, ¿renunciaste a tu trabajo? —Arjen, que tiene su cabello rubio atado en una cola baja, fija su atención a la chica de cabellos negros que parece querer ver el futuro en la espesura de su café negro.

—Sí, esta mañana. ¿Ustedes? —cuestiona sin apartar la vista de su bebida. Sus ojos grises se mantienen fijos en el vapor que escapa del oscuro líquido.

—Fue una odisea, pero los convencí de que no me necesitan…aunque hacía casi todo el trabajo ahí, hay gente muy inútil en este mundo —Menciona la otra chica del grupo, de largo cabello castaño con las puntas violetas.

Solo uno de ellos no ha hablado, su cabello es rojo —corto y bastante alborotado— y sus ojos son verdes. Mantiene una expresión estoica mientras ve a la chica de cabello negro.

—¿Algo te preocupa, Seiki? —Es lo que sale de sus labios. A él no le interesa hablar de cosas tan triviales como los empleos que tenían, no cuando están por iniciar una guerra contra aquella diosa que tiene un gran record de victorias en su haber desde la era del mito. Aunque su misión en sí, es recuperar las almas de aquellos que fueron revividos después de la batalla contra Hades.

—En absoluto, simplemente siento que nunca volveremos a reunirnos los cuatro.

—Son las consecuencias de la guerra —Arjen se encoje de hombros y se termina el café —. Al menos, nos divertiremos. Salud por esas pobres almas.

Seiki hace una mueca, pero se toma su café.

—Mañana será un gran día.

Ninguno de los tres contradice esas palabras porque, al menos para Izanami, sí que lo será.

Ellos solo son sus guerreros, sus Astros Celestes.

 _Seiki de Dragón Verde._

 _Gio de Tortuga Negra._

 _Arjen de Tigre Blanco._

 _Arnau de Pájaro Rojo._

* * *

 _Estos son solo preludios, más adelante espero los capítulos sean más largos. Y como pueden ver, ya se presentan a los guerreros elite entre los Astros...los cuales representan los cuadrantes en que están divididas las 28 constelaciones Chinas._

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna opinión, sugerencia?_

 _Gracias por leer_


End file.
